


the sweet life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You kissed me," Darcy repeated, her voice tinged with a hint of excitement. “Your lips touched my lips! You have a big gay crush on me!” She was practically bouncing up and down now. “How long have you liked me? A month? A year? Have you been pining over me?”Wanda just groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I wouldn’t call it pining,” she mumbled. Peeking through her fingers, she added, “Can I kiss you again?”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	the sweet life

Today was going to be a good day, Darcy just knew it. For once, things were quiet around Avengers headquarters. It was like she'd died and gone to publicist heaven: no one was dying, no one was turning evil, and no one was starting a feud with the X-Men, thank God. By some miracle, her inbox was completely, utterly empty. Darcy was over the moon. She danced through the hallways of the compound, briefly stopping in the kitchen to grab a box of Pop-Tarts from the pantry.

"You and me are going to have so much fun together," she said, clasping the package to her chest and giving it a little smooch. 

Armed with snacks and fully prepared to binge-watch _Jeopardy_! until her eyes glazed over, Darcy sashayed into the common room, only to find that Wanda Maximoff was already occupying the couch. 

"Hey, Darcy," Wanda said, smiling but not looking up from her sketchbook. "Right now I'm trying to draw Tony, but it's proving to be...difficult. What do you think so far?" She held up her drawing for Darcy to see. 

"I think your sketch just winked at me," said Darcy. 

"Into the trash he goes," Wanda said. Tony's portrait stuck out his tongue as she tore the page out and crumpled it up. "Like I said. Difficult." 

Darcy shrugged in the universal gesture for _hey, man whaddaya gonna do_? "Well, look at it this way. No one's ever gonna say that your portraits aren't, er, lifelike." 

"Lifelike is one way to put it." Wanda sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just when I think I've got my powers under control, stuff like this starts happening. Last week I had a chocolate craving and it started raining Snickers bars."

"So _that's_ what that was. I thought it was like, a marketing campaign.”

"You thought _candy_ raining from the _sky_ was marketing? You’ve been working in PR for too long. ." 

"Probably, but it pays better than scientist wrangling. And besides," said Darcy, "if I kept my old gig then I never would've met you." She placed her box of Pop-Tarts down on the coffee table and sat down next to Wanda. "Between you and me," she leaned in conspiratorially, "you were always my favourite Avenger."

"Really?" Wanda looked genuinely surprised.

"Really really. You've got the best powers, the coolest costume, and the name 'Scarlet Witch'? Ugh, it's so sexy and mysterious, I love it." 

"Well, don't tell anybody, but you were always my favourite publicist." Wanda bit her lip. "I'm not just saying that as a joke, you know. I really like you, Darcy." There was a slight tremble to her voice and that wasn't there before. It was the first time in a long time that she had ever seemed nervous. Darcy was about to ask if something was wrong when Wanda closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You kissed me," was all Darcy could say. She pinched herself. Nope. Still awake. This was not a drill, this was the real deal. Wanda Maximoff just kissed her. 

Huh.

That was a new wrinkle, because after all the time they'd spent together - every compliment, every hug, every lingering gaze - she had never even considered the idea that Wanda liked her back. 

"You _kissed_ me," Darcy repeated, her voice tinged with a hint of excitement. “ _Your_ lips touched _my_ lips! You have a big gay crush on me!” She was practically bouncing up and down now. “How long have you liked me? A month? A year? Have you been _pining_ over me?”

Wanda just groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I wouldn’t call it pining,” she mumbled. Peeking through her fingers, she added, “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Baby, you can kiss me any time, anywhere.” 

\--

Finally, when they both came up for air, Darcy pulled away and said, “I am so mad at you right now.”

Wanda pulled back, startled. “What? Why?”

“You should’ve kissed me _ages_ ago. I mean, I’ve been missing out on countless hours of top-shelf smooching!”

“I didn’t think you liked me.” Wanda gave a small, sad smile. “I thought you were afraid of me.”

Darcy’s face fell. “Afraid of you?” she said softly. “Why would I ever be afraid of you? I never feel safer than when I’m around you.”

“But my powers -”

“Listen to me,” Darcy said, cupping Wanda’s face in her hands. “Don’t say anything, just listen. I _adore_ you, every hair on your head and every freckle on your body. There’s not a single thing about you that I would change. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. ” 

Wanda couldn’t help but smile now. “You should be careful, Darcy. If you keep talking like that I might just fall in love with you.”

“Can I get that in writing? Because I don’t want my sweet-talking skills to go to waste.”

“I changed my mind. You’re insufferable.” 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Darcy said smugly.

“You seem confident about that.” 

“Yeah, I’d say I’m pretty confident. Look up at the ceiling.”

The colour drained from Wanda’s face. “Oh _no._ ” 

“Oh, yes.” 

Swirling above them was a massive cloud of tiny pastel candy hearts, each with a little note inscribed on the front. _I Love You. Be Mine. Sit On My Face._ There must have been hundreds of them, drifting serenely through the air, leaving trails of powdered sugar in their wake. 

Darcy reached up and snatched a heart out from the swarm. “Hey, this one reads ‘Darcy + Wanda Forever.’ Isn’t that cute? Say, you don’t think this has anything to do with your powers, do you?”

Wanda was barely paying attention to Darcy’s snarking. Instead, she was standing on the coffee table, swatting at the hearts with a magazine, trying to get them to come down. 

“Come back here, you little bastard!”

“Ooh, this one says ‘Save the Date’! Are we getting married?”

“Darcy, get up here and help me!”

“I can’t wait to tell Jane. She’s going to be so happy for us.” 

“ _Darcy_ , we have to get rid of these things before someone sees them!”  
  


“How do you feel about getting married in Asgard?”

“I swear to God, Darcy -”

“Is Magneto going to walk you down the aisle? Because he kind of terrifies me.”

“I hate you. So much.” 

Darcy popped a candy heart into her mouth. “Love you too, babe.” 


End file.
